


Proposals

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Dog Tags, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, his old wingmates were laughing their asses off at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/34280165398/swtor-proposals-gift-ficlet-for-jai) in late October 2012, as a gift for my friend and fellow Andronikos fangirl [Jai](http://tehjai.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As I originally wrote this with Jai's Sith Inquisitor, Perkele, in mind, I do not consider this a part of the 'Our Blades Are Sharp' series, although since the SI here is not named, any SI could fit. I also used information about Andronikos from the SWTOR Encyclopedia (*hugs her copy*), so to the best of my knowledge, everything contained herein is canon compliant.
> 
> Also, COOKIES TO THOSE WHO SPOT MY COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS SHOUTOUT TO STEVE BLUM IN GENERAL. :D

His old dog tags didn't quite adhere to Republic regs.

Well, one of them did, at least: service number, surname, first name, blood group with RH factor, all stamped onto stainless steel. The second tag, however, had been customized so that instead of any of that information, it instead merely read SILVERSHOT.

Andronikos bounced the tags and their ball chain in his hand and stared out the viewport to the stars beyond.

Lot of memories associated with these tags. Some good, some bad, some flat out stupid – but he'd never been able to toss them into the incinerator. The Republic had failed him, but his squadron hadn't, and saying goodbye to Silvershot would be saying goodbye to his wing.

He wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

And, hells, the crazy sons of Hutts that made up Maverick Squadron probably would have liked his girl. (Even if she did shoot lightning from her fingertips.)

His girl wasn't soft by any means, but she'd probably appreciate wearing his old tags – something that had honest, personal value to him – over a plain ol' ring. (And, yeah, her wearing nothing _but_ his tags had been a fantasy of his for a while now.) Of course, this was mostly contingent on her saying yes anyway -- and he could hear her boots clomping in the short hall that lead to the cockpit now.

Andronikos took a deep breath and shoved his tags into his pocket as he stood up. Show time.


End file.
